Overdrive
by Hagane
Summary: a badly done assignment throws Rukawa and Sakuragi into detention class. Their assignment- to analyse the word 'Overdrive'. So, what comes to mind? ^^ A RuHana fic.


Title: Overdrive  
Author: Hagane ^^\/  
Status: one-shot  
Rating: have no fear o little ones! This is totally PG. Though I've often wondered, if it's clean for children then how come parents have to guide them along? Pretty contradictory if you ask me.

Disclaimer: Say no more. SD and all its characters belong exclusively to me. Go get your own series. XP 

A/N: another crappy product from your resident crapper.   I can't seem to get enough of SD fics these days- all of yous out there! Go! Write more! XD

To Karin-san for her birthday, erm, 2 months ago.  
To Naomi for her birthday next month [just in case I forget ^^;]  
  


Overdrive 

[Rukawa]

            Overdrive. Hmm. I never really gave the word a thought before. I mean, overdrive? What's the first thing that comes to mind?  
            Gears. Shift. Car.   
            Which brings me to the fact that I'm probably never going to own a car in this world. Seeing as I have to learn to take care of my bike first. Which is not going to happen anytime soon, so yeah, no car.  
            What's with the word anyway?   
            Overdrive.  
            OVERdrive.  
            overDRIVE.  
            OVERDRIVE.  
            Is there something that I'm missing out on here?

[Youhei]

            "I take it that you're confused," I commented, not bothering the least to hide the amusement in my voice.  
            Hanamichi glanced up from the paper, scowling. "Who says the Tensai is confused? The Tensai never gets confused."  
            "Okay." I secede.  
            He grunted and resumed his scrutinizing.  
            After another 5 minutes had lapsed……  
            "What are we supposed to do again?"  
            I nearly fell off my chair.  
            "Hana!"

[Sakuragi]

            Okay, I'm supposed to 1) dissect 2) analyze the word. Then I'm supposed to 3) give an explanation of how my analysis came about.   
            Hah. This is child's play. These people are wasting my time with such mundane assignments. What an insult to the tensai's intelligence!

Hmm….. overdrive…. That means me, doesn't it? Okasan often said that I always go into overdrive.   
            So, overdrive refers to me. The tensai.**  
**            NYAHA!!!!! Easy enough! See, the tensai only needs 5 minutes to complete his assignment!  
            I sneak a glance at Youhei who was busy scribbling on his paper.  
            "Psssstttt! Youhei!"  
            He looks up.  
            "What are you writing?" I hissed. The sensei had threatened to send me to the headmaster who had threatened the last time about a possible expulsion from the basketball team if I disrupted another lesson. So the tensai decided not to risk it this time.  
            "My analysis," he whispered back.  
            "Hah! The tensai is done with his!" I gloated, showing him my paper.  
            His eyes widened.

[Youhei]

            On his paper, he had written,  
            **Overdrive=Sakuragi Hanamichi  
**followed by a very brief explanation on how he came to his conclusion,  
            **For reasons only a Tensai will know.   
**            I managed to give him a weak smile as he grinned back at me triumphantly. That's going to earn him another one from the sensei.

[Rukawa]

What? What the hell did I do? Sensei said to dissect the word. I did. He said to analyze it. I did. He said to explain. That I did also.   
            So why the hell am I sitting here in the headmaster's office, having a staring contest with the man himself?  
            "Rukawa Kaede."  
            I gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.   
            "I think we see each other too often. It's becoming quite….suffocating-this need for close proximity. Don't you think it'll be better if we saw each other less…. frequently?"  
            I watched him warily, only then realizing what a real asshole the headmaster was. Amazing how I never noticed before.  
            "They do say that _absence makes the heart grow fonder _and I'm sure we both need that."  
            I raised an eyebrow in question.  
            "To be more fond of each other I mean." He leaned forward, hands clasped together, eyes boring into mine. "Let me make this clear Rukawa. Flattered as I am with your attentions, I'm really a busy man. I don't have time for such foolishness."  
            I glared at him.   
            "You're 17 boy. Act like you are."  
            What has anything got to do with my being 17? Dimwit.  
            "And, being 17, AND a second-year in Shohoku, you're expected to produce results. RESULTS. Not….junk like this!" He waved my assignment in my face.  
            It took a lot of self-control not to punch him right then. If I did- I'm not sure I'd like the consequences.  
            So I said, "It's not junk."  
            "What?" he asked, straining forward to catch my words.  
            "It's not junk," I repeated, more audibly this time.  
            "What would you call it then?"  
            "Work."  
            "Trash?"  
            "Work."  
            "Nonsense?"  
            "Work."  
            "This is shit Rukawa. A pre-schooler can write better than this! That's what happens when you never pay attention in class! I don't want you giving me this….this…crap!" He shoved the offending paper in my face.   
            That's it you shithead.  
            I threw a hard one, knocking the asshole out cold. Then I left, but not before leaving him a little Post It™.   
            **That's what happens when you have shit for a head.  
  
**

            Of course, that earned me detention. But hell, what do I care? I always get sent for detention anyway. Besides, it lets me make up for lost sleeping time.   
            So I settled into a chair at the back of the class. Just as my head was about to hit the table, the classroom door crashed open and a very familiar voice boomed, sending shockwaves throughout the room. All thoughts of sleep flew out the window.  
            It was **him**. No other. 

            "But the tensai doesn't need to go for detention! The tensai is a genius and detention is only for mere people like- -" his gaze fell on me and he halted in his noisy tirade. "Kitsune?"  
            The 4 physical trainers, who had, I noticed, had to push him all the way, cleverly took advantage of his momentary distraction to push him into the room, then slamming the door shut behind the d'aho. I heard the unmistakable sound of the lock being turned. And a vague and careless, "Just 5 hours boys! And try not to kill each other all right?"   
[sensei 01: you sure it's a good idea to lock them up together? They'll probably kill each other.  
sensei 02: better themselves than us.  
sensei 03: agreed!  
sensei 04: that boy's a terror! Hell, I'm bruising where he whacked me already!  
*the others crowd to ogle at the souvenir on the teacher's arm, courtesy of a certain redhead.*]  
            The momentum sent the d'aho reeling forward and he did a near-perfect impersonation of a chicken as his arms flailed about in a vain attempt to regain his balance.  
            _'Cute,' _I thought. Then, _'catch him before he falls you idiot!' _  
            So my body obeyed my brain and I sprung forward, catching him just as his face was about to kiss the ground.  
            "Thanks," he mumbled into my shirt.   
            "Hnn." Did he just say thank you?   
            He realized his um, error almost immediately.  
            "ARGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Sakuragi pushed me away roughly. "What are you doing?!!! The tensai doesn't need your help!"  
            "D'aho," I mumbled, a little upset that he'd broken our close contact. I was just starting to get comfortable.  
            I couldn't help but notice…….. That his cheeks were stained red.

[Sakuragi]

            Did I just thank the kitsune?  
            Shit.  
            I just thanked the kitsune.  
            For what?  
            For catching me in his arms before I became one with the floor.   
            K'so! What the hell am I blushing madly for?!!

[Rukawa]  
            "Oi d'aho." I began.  
            "What?" his cheeks were still tinged with red.  
            "Why are you here?"  
            "What?" he looked blankly back at me.  
            I sighed. God, he could be so slow sometimes. "What trouble did you into this time?"  
            His temper flared immediately. "TEME!!! Are you saying that the Tensai always gets into trouble?"  
            "Yes."  
            "TEME!!!!!!!" he lunged for me but I sidestepped and the d'aho went crashing into the piles of tables and chairs. "TEME!!!!!! You'll pay for that, kitsune!!!" he leaped to his feet almost immediately.  
            "Oi."  
            He froze in mid-attack.  
            My arm struck out to deliver a punch to his iron-hard abs. He barely even flinched. The guy was …….hard all over. I wonder……  
            "TEME!!!!!" Grabbing my collar, he shook me violently. When I didn't react as expected, he slammed me against the wall and growled menacingly. "Do that again and I swear I'll pack your remains to Ryonan."  
            "Hnn."  
            His eyes narrowed into slits. "Just think- EVERYONE would be rejoicing. EVERYONE. Sendoh included."  
            He smirked as he felt my body tense at the mention of **his **name.   
            "Now, be a good kitsune and apologize to the Tensai."  
            My eyes met his and our gazes locked. "Tensai my ass," I whispered as I stared into his eternally expressive eyes.   
            "TEME!!!!" He yanked me forward and slammed me back down again hard. A sharp pain shot up my spine but I ignored it, choosing instead to concentrate on the closeness of his body……..to mine.  
 

            Suddenly he released his grip on me and skunked off, plopping himself down on a chair at the far end of the class.   
            What? Did I do something wrong?  
            As if he'd read my mind, he caught my eye before quickly averting his gaze elsewhere.   
            And that's how we spent the first two hours.

[Sakuragi]

            '_Stupid kitsune. Of all people, it just had to be him. Kami-sama, you must really hate me. Not only do I have to see the kitsune during basketball sessions, I'm made to see him almost all the time. It's not fair. What did I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, ever do to deserve this?'  
_            '_And the way he held me……' _  
            What in the world are you thinking, Sakuragi? The Tensai doesn't think such thoughts! The Tensai hates the kitsune! He thinks the kitsune is stupid and slow and a show-off! He doesn't think that the kitsune has soft porcelain skin and beautiful blue eyes! He doesn't think that the kitsune has such luscious, cherry-red lips that are always slightly apart, just waiting to……  
            ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Stop thinking about the stupid kitsune!   
            I glowered at the table in front, avoiding the kitsune's eyes. I knew he was watching. He was pretending to be asleep but the tensai knows better. The kitsune is sly but the tensai will not be fooled by him. He's just a stupid kitsune while I'm Sakuragi THE Tensai.  
            I knew he was watching my every movement even though his eyes were hidden behind that mop of unruly black hair. Stupid kitsune. He should learn how to use a comb.  
            _'But it gives him this sexiness about him……' _  
            I slammed myself mentally as I felt my face burn at the thoughts that were being churned out by my overactive imagination.  
            I felt his gaze intensify.  
            Shit.

[Rukawa]

            The d'aho was blushing to the roots of his hair. But wait. Since his hair is already red, then wouldn't it be more accurate to say that the blush spread from the roots of his hair?  
            Hell, does it even matter?  
            I watched him closely as he pointedly avoided meeting my gaze. Could it be?  
            "Oi."  
            My voice startled him and he nearly fell off his chair. I saw him scowl but he didn't raise his eyes to look at me. What was the d'aho hiding?  
            "Was it the assignment?" I asked.  
            He looked stunned that I'd actually initiated a conversation. Yare yare. Say what you want. I was born silent damn it.  
            "Was it?" I repeated.  
            "Which one?" he asked, still not looking at me. I could sense his agitation even from across the room.  
            "…………"    
            "…………"  
            "Overdrive." I said finally.  
            "Oh that one. Yeah." He muttered darkly.  
            We both fell silent again.   
            "What." I began again. Shit was I pathetic or what?  
            "What what?" he echoed, staring hard at the wall clock.  
            "What did you write d'aho."   
            "What? Oh." He paused then smiled, "Nothing a stupid kitsune like you would understand! NYAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
            I frowned. "Try me."  
            He choked on his obnoxious laughter and his eyes swiveled round to stare at me. In his surprise, he'd forgotten about not looking at me and looked at me.  
            "Try me." I repeated for his benefit.  
            "Aa…. Erm…..okay….." still surprised, he pulled out a folded piece of paper from one of his pockets and threw it over to me.   
            His aim fell short however, considering of course, that it was paper he was throwing, not a bouncy orange ball and we both swooped down at the same time to grab the paper, which of course, resulted in the inevitable.  
            "Itai!!!!! Why did you do that for kitsune?" he glared at me accusingly.  
            "D'aho," I grunted, my head spinning wildly, "what do you have for a skull? Concrete?"  
            He blinked at my very un-Rukawa-like comment before flaming up. Again.   
            "TEME!!!!"  
            I ignored him and unfolded the paper. The corners of my mouth twitched as I read what he'd written. The nutcase. No wonder he was sent for detention. with an answer like that, anyone would have been sent to detention.   
            "'aho." I re-folded the paper and threw it back at him.   
            He threw me a dirty look and stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "It's not the Tensai's fault the kitsune doesn't understand."  
            "Yare yare."  
            Instead of his anticipated outburst, his eyes narrowed and he looked at me suspiciously. "What about you then? What did you write?"  
            Wordlessly, I passed him a crumpled ball.  
            He burst into laughter at what I'd written.  
            What the hell's so funny?

[Sakuragi]

            And he calls me an idiot! Here's what the kitsune wrote,   
            **Overdrive is the additional gear a car requires for it to go faster while its engine generates minimal power.   
            This is a commonly known fact.  
            However, if you are not aware of this, then a quick check in any 'Driving for Dummies' book should enlighten your dimwitted mind.  
            Unless you don't know what that is either. D'aho.**

I blinked, then burst into laughter. Of course he'd be sent to the headmaster for writing such things! Stupid arrogant kitsune!  
            I sneaked a glance at him. He was watching me closely. I didn't miss the slight twitch of his mouth as I erupted into fits at his absurd answers. Was he angry, annoyed, or….…..pleased?   
            I could never tell.

[Rukawa]  
            "The bald guy with the shiny head said we have to resubmit our assignment by the end of detention," he announced, looking gloomily at the clock. "There's 3 more hours to go."  
            Not that I minded.   
            Another 3 wonderful hours, locked in a room with Hanamichi….and the realization of it struck me.   
            3 whole hours. Locked in a room. With Hanamichi.   
            Suddenly, the headmaster didn't seem like such a shithead after all.

[Sakuragi]

            The kitsune is suddenly looking at me strangely.   
            Wait.  
            He's been acting strange ever since the Sannoh game.  
            He's been acting even stranger after he returned from the all-Japan team.   
            Now, he's just acting peculiar. As in out-of-this-world peculiar. Bizarre peculiar. Abnormal peculiar. Curious-odd kind of peculiar.

            "Oi kitsune, what are you doing?" my voice trembled slightly as he advanced steadily.  
            "You want to discuss the assignment? Okay! W can discuss. Let's see now….. first we have to dissect the word overdrive. Overdrive. What do you think of the word, kitsune? " I blabbered nervously, shutting my eyes tight.  
            When I heard no response, I opened my eyes slightly. "Oi, you think- -" and found the kitsune leaning across the table, a strange, unfamiliar glint in his eyes. And…he was…..smirking…..  
            I gulped as he came closer, his warm breath tickling my face.   
            _'Shit! Don't come any closer! Don't come any closer!' _I prayed desperately, _'Kami-sama, I know you hate me, but listen just this once- don't let him come any closer!'_

[Rukawa]

            The d'aho had shut his eyes tight and his lips were now moving in a barely-audible prayer. A'ho.   
            There was no mistaking it. The panic in his eyes and the tell-tale blush of his cheeks told me all I needed to know.  
            "Overdrive…." He suddenly whispered.  
            And it hit me. "Overdrive, Hana?" I whispered back, nuzzling his ear in the process, "I'll give you overdrive."  
            And I kissed him hard.

[Sakuragi]

            ARGGGGHHHHH!! Get away you stupid fox! Get away! Kami-sama you must really hate me!   
            I tried to push him away but he was suddenly overpoweringly strong. Like Gori.    
            How dare you kiss the tensai without his permission!  
            Stupid fox!

[Rukawa]

            I was pleasantly surprised at his near to negligible resistance. I'd thought I'd have to hold him down, but with such feeble attempts….hell, I pushed and held him down anyway.  
            He moaned.

            It was minutes before we broke apart- both breathless and flushed. The d'aho looked flustered but there was a shy smile playing on his lips and he blushed when I stroked his cheek.   
            I had to restrain a smile. Rukawa Kaede never smiled. Not even for the d'aho. But maybe if……  
            "Liked that?" I whispered, staring right into his eyes.  
            He flushed, nodded, and turned his head away.   
            I slid onto the table, letting my legs brush against his arm.   
            "Want more?" I whispered teasingly.   
            He shivered as my fingers traced his jaw. Without waiting for a response, much less an invitation, I tackled him, sending us both in a heap on the ground, where I immediately placed myself strategically on top of him.  
            And I smiled before granting his unspoken wish.

            "Overdrive," he whispered aloud. "Ne kitsune, how else can we assess the word?"  
            I looked at him lying next to me on the cold, hard linoleum floor and replied with the straightest face I could muster.  
            "Hormonal overdrive."

            We received an 'A' for our assignments, along with the comments,   
            **Script well written. However please avoid such graphic detailing in the future.**

-o-

[sensei 01: they're alive! Alive!  
sensei 02: Sugoii. They're both alive and breathing!   
sensei 03: …………..  
sensei 04: my arm still hurts from that whack! See! It's turned a horrid purplish-black already!   
*all crowd around him to coo and to cluck in disapproval.*]

a/n: okay that totally sucked. I'm sorry.


End file.
